1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a faucet and, more particularly, to a faucet that can control water to flow outwardly from a spout or shower head.
2. Description of the Related Art
A conventional faucet in accordance with the prior art shown in FIG. 7 comprises a faucet body 50, a control knob 64, a follower 63 a switching valve 60, and an end cap 70. The faucet body 50 has a first portion provided with a water inlet 53, a second portion provided with a water outlet 52 and a mediate portion provided with a switching port 51 connected between the water inlet 53 and the water outlet 52. The water outlet 52 of the faucet body 50 has a distal end provided with a spout 120. The control knob 64 is movably mounted on the faucet body 50 and has a lower end extending into the faucet body 50. The follower 63 is movably mounted in the faucet body 50 and secured on the lower end of the control knob 64 to move in concert with the control knob 64. The switching valve 60 is mounted in the faucet body 50 and includes a driven rod 61 secured on the follower 63 to move in concert with the follower 63, and a sealing plate 62 secured on the driven rod 61 to move in concert with the driven rod 61 and movable to close and seal the switching port 51 of the faucet body 50 so as to interrupt a connection between the water inlet 53 and the water outlet 52 of the faucet body 50. The end cap 70 is secured on the faucet body 50 to close the water inlet 53 of the faucet body 50. The end cap 70 has a central portion provided with a mounting portion 72 for mounting a water supply pipe (not shown) and has a side provided with an entrance 71 connected between the water supply pipe and the water inlet 53 of the faucet body 50.
In operation, the water supply pipe is connected between the entrance 71 of the end cap 70 and a shower head (not shown). In such a manner, when the sealing plate 62 of the switching valve 60 is detached from the switching port 51 of the faucet body 50, the water inlet 53 and the water outlet 52 of the faucet body 50 are connected via the switching port 51 of the faucet body 50, so that the water from the water supply pipe in turn flows through the entrance 71 of the end cap 70, the water inlet 53, the switching port 51 and the water outlet 52 of the faucet body 50 and flows outwardly from the spout 520 of the water outlet 52.
On the contrary, when the sealing plate 62 of the switching valve 60 is moved upward (by pulling the control knob 64 upward) to close and seal the switching port 51 of the faucet body 50 as shown in FIG. 7, the connection between the water inlet 53 and the water outlet 52 of the faucet body 50 is interrupted, so that the water from the water supply pipe is stopped by the sealing plate 62 of the switching valve 60 and is forced to flow into the shower head. At this time, the water pressure in the water inlet 53 of the faucet body 50 presses the sealing plate 62 of the switching valve 60, so that the sealing plate 62 of the switching valve 60 presses the switching port 51 of the faucet body 50 closely. When the water from the water supply pipe is stopped after usage, the water pressure in the water inlet 53 of the faucet body 50 is reduced.
However, when the water pressure in the water inlet 53 of the faucet body 50 is greater than the weight of the switching valve 60, the sealing plate 62 of the switching valve 60 still presses the switching port 51 of the faucet body 50 and cannot be moved downward automatically, so that the water cannot enter the switching port 51 of the faucet body 50 and is forced into the shower head at the next usage, thereby causing disturbance to the user. In addition, the user has to push the control knob 64 downward to move the sealing plate 62 of the switching valve 60 downward so as to switch the water outlet mode of the faucet, thereby causing inconvenience to the user.